The Uyang Imminent
by Soccer Girl
Summary: A theory of mine....the title means that this person name Uyang has this theory of four people destroying evil...that's right FOUR...Harry, Hermione, Ron, and....read it...it's pretty good...


Author's Note  
This idea came from...nowhere....it was suppose to be a fluffy H/H thing... but then my hand took over me and started typing this. I sort of like it so I decided to submit it. The title sucks, oh yeah! The story is OK. The plot is fresh... I think. It's not visible yet but it'll come : )  
If you have any complaints on my stuff, drop me a line at   
KCpinay87@aol.com. That goes the same if I'm on and you want to IM me.  
Disclaimer: The most of the characters are not mine. They are own by J. K. Rowling. Ms. Jung Yen Kwan-Lee is a combination of my friends. The idea/plot is mine...I think.  
  
The Uyang Imminent   
Chapter One: The Discovery  
It was in their fourth year when the feared Voldemort began to gather his followers and prepare to rise again. Now a year later, the wizarding world is in chaos looking at Dumbledore for his word of wisdom. But is it true that Dumbledore is expecting three underage students of his save the world from the evilness that veiled its sky for the last 3 months?   
Meet Ron Weasley, the sidekick. He keeps everyone calm (and irritated) with his sarcastic remarks.   
Meet Hermione Granger, the brain. She casts spells to save everyone's butts once in a while. She also leads the research of whoever (or whatever) they were going to fight.  
Meet Harry Potter, the hero. He once defeated Voldemort when he was a mere baby. Can he do it this time around?  
And last but not least.....  
::the crowd looks confuse::  
I think I need to start at the beginning.  
  
"For our next unit, we will be learning about ghosts. Ghosts are easy to banish yet are a danger to a witch or wizard if there nature is unknown. There are two general known types of ghost that we will be looking at. Can anyone name them?" Almost every hand went up except for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who were chatting via sign language.   
"Harry and Hermione? Is there something you want to share in class?" Ms. Jung Yen Kwan-Lee, their new DADA teacher asked. Malfoy and his dim witted gang sneered at them.   
"Uh...no ma'am." They both said in unison.  
"If you can't keep it invisible, then don't pass notes. I don't want distractions in my class. That's five points off from Gryffindor each and five points off from Slytherin each, Malfoy.  
"Yes, ma'am" Harry and Hermione said nodding.  
"Good. Ms. Granger can you name a type of ghost?" Ms. Kwan-Lee asked her favorite student.  
"Apparitions." Hermione answered with her I-know-it-all tone.  
"Great. Can you explain what apparitions are?"   
"Apparitions are merely shadows of a past. It occurs when a human being is attached to an object or place. And when they moved on, a part of them stays and becomes an apparition.  
"Very good, five points to Gryffindor."  
"Draco, can you name another type of ghost?"   
"Phantoms?"  
"Superb! Five points to Slytherin. Now can you explain to us what phantoms are?"  
"They are ghosts who vary from delivering messages to wanting revenge." Malfoy smiled satisfactory at the word revenge.  
"Very good. Now these type of ghosts are usually refer to as good vs. evil. Most apparitions are harmless and powerless. Unlike phantoms, which are mostly here to wander Earth in search of revenged, deliver deadly messages, or plain mischief. We have two phantoms in this school. Can anyone name them?" Hermione's hand went up so past, scarcely missing Harry's ear by a hair.   
"Yes, Hermione?"  
"Peeves the poltergeist and the Bloody Baron."  
"You are correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."  
"Our homework for today is a two-parchment report on either phantoms or apparitions. The best one would win 30 points for his or her house and I will read it in class. Start now, you have the remainder of class to chat or do your homework. But guys, keep the noise level down." She smiled at them then went back to her desk and read her new copy of Witches' Super Mystery Sleuths Magazine.   
Of course as always, nobody ever uses class time for his or her homework. So in no time, the buzz and giggles started right on schedule.  
"What's up with the note thing?" Padma asked. Padma Patil was in Ravenclaw. But due to new courses added this year, the whole fifth year was crammed in one class.   
"You're being rude Padma, darling." Ron said, falling again in his lovesick tone. Now fifteen, Ron noticed girls more than anything else did these days. Padma became his crush since the parenting project they had before break.   
"Call me darling again and you are spending you life into endless oblivion." Padma said, glaring at Ron. Let's just say if looks could kill Ron would had been a goner by a nanosecond.   
"Ron, shut up and Padma calm down." Hermione said, acting the peacemaker since the first day of school.  
"I don't know why you're so worked out in this dispute, Herm. You don't like Ron....do you?" Padma teased Hermione. Harry stared at Hermione then at Ron then back to Hermione.   
"Oh like...Ron did I ever tell you who Foozle-woozier really is...."   
"Hermione don't" Padma gritted the words between her teeth.  
"Foozle-woozier is..." What happened next was sort of a blur. But the results were: Harry's eyebrows became one and parts of his hair fall out every half an hour. Ron grew a wart every 15 minutes. The four of them got a month detention each. Malfoy and the other witnesses describe it as Padma and Hermione preparing to have a wizard's duel. The weird thing was that witnesses could have bet 100 galleons that there were no wands out.  
  
  
"I am not disappointed with you two. I also want to add that I do believe your story....unexplainable or not." Dumbledore said, looking at the two most promising young ladies at Hogwarts. "I will explain everything about everything when the young gentlemen join us. Before then, you are free to look around." Padma looked at Hermione with an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry about..."  
"It's ok...it was all my fault anyways. I shouldn't have said what I've said."   
"Me too."  
"So friends?" Hermione asked, extended her hand.  
"Best friends and study buds." Padma corrected.   
"So you guys decided to be friends?" Ron asked rather lamely, behind them.  
"Best friends." Corrected Hermione.  
"Whatever. Anyways, thanks to you," Ron said, glaring at Hermione then turned to Padma. "and you. We won't be able to go to the SnowBall Dance."  
"So? It's not like we were planning to go." Hermione retorted.  
"Of course not...it's not like someone's going to..."  
"That's enough, Ron." Harry interrupted, finally saying something.  
"Oh Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter...do take a seat." Dumbledore said, as if finally realizing their existent. "Of course, young ladies take a seat too." Dumbledore invited, pointing at Ron and Harry's chair. It was now longer. Both girls sat with Harry. Dumbledore grinned at them. "As I promise, I would explain what just happen a few moments ago. You see, Padma, Hermione, and Ron has extra ordinary powers. This special power is casting spells with their minds. Rare people have this special power. The only known were the two founders of Hogwarts, Voldemort, and of course Harry."  
"What are you saying?" Padma asked, analyzing the situation.  
"Well, if you can cast spells with you minds naturally without training whatsoever in this age. Who knows what you could do next year."  
"Has this anything to do with Uyang the Third's Theory of Destructions?"  
"Yes, you are correct, Ms. Granger."  
"But it said that four Gryffindors." Hermione remarked.  
"You are correct, again."  
"But I'm not a Gryffindor." Padma squeaked.  
"Are you not?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  
"Well...we...uh. My sister and I switched since I didn't want to go."  
"Huh?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"The hat didn't sort me, it sort Parvati twice." Padma said it in the plainest way it could be possibly be stated.  
"That's not possible." Hermione stated, unsure of herself.  
"Well, you see Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Padma tricked the Sorting Hat. You see, every year a list is given to the Sorting Hat to read. That list has the average...name, date, birthday etc. But it also has the unnatural such as fears, IQ, virtues....or sometimes lack of it."  
"So even if we don't put the hat on...we will still get sorted?" Harry asked.  
"Yes and no. The Sorting Hat decides ahead of time which houses you could be in and which house you could not be in. For instance, based on you abilities...you will be great in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You chose Gryffindor. Unlike Mr. Weasley who, based in his abilities, the only house for him was Gryffindor."  
"So...you're saying that if Padma tried the hat on....she had the choice of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw...right?"   
"No." Dumbledore sighed. "Padma was instantly place in Gryffindor like Ron. Parvati had the choice between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw just like Hermione."  
"I should have been in Gryffindor all these years."  
"Right." Dumbledore smiled at them.  
"Okay....go on." Hermione said, looking at Padma...who is still drowned in her thoughts.  
"The prophecy said that it would be four Gryffindors in their fifth year. At first we thought that it was Lily Sheehan, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Jung Yen Lee. But then we were wrong."  
"That means that evil would rise again and we have to..." Hermione trailed off.  
"Defeat it." Padma squeaked.   
"You are both correct, young ladies." Dumbledore began.  
"And?" The young students said in unison.  
"To defeat the evil that would come upon us all soon in the future. Our saviors must have the four virtues to defeat it. Each of you have these four virtues: bravery, loyalty, willpower, and of course cleverness. You probably figured out which of you excel in which?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.  
"Hermione is the clever one, Harry is the brave one, Padma is the willpower, and I'm the loyal one." Ron said, looking at each person as he said their name.  
"So let's say we have these powers...so what do we do now?" Padma asked, looking skeptically at Dumbledore.   
"You get train, of course. You will leave anytime soon to start training all sponsored by the Ministry of Magic."  
"Where are we going?" Ron and Padma asked at the same exact time.  
"It has not been decided yet. But pack up and you should be able to leave in a tick."   
"Why?"   
"Something will happen at the end of the month that is unsure of. Severus has been unclear about it. But he did say that you four would be endanger. I cannot say any more but we must be prepared for it. The Ministry of Magic all over the world agreed that the safest place as of now is Fort Louis."  
"Fort Louis as in Fort Louis?" said Hermione, impressed.   
"The only one. The best of the best all over the world would be residing there, and learning how to control their powers and special skills to defeat evil."  
"So the four of us is the best of the best in Hogwarts?"   
"Yes and no. The four of you is the only hope for the whole world. But we will train a few more gifted students to help you on your mission. Neville for instance would be coming with you."  
"Neville?!?" The teenagers said in unison, staring at each other.  
"Well, he has an unusual talent for herbs and plants that can help a lot during battle." Harry and Ron glanced at each other. This could actually be serious.  
"So is Malfoy coming?"  
"I'm afraid that by the end of the week. All of the Slytherin students would be no longer attend Hogwarts."  
"Why?" Padma asked, dreading the answer.  
"I know you know, Padma. But we mustn't fear, after all they will be willing to kill your future kids if they get a chance." Dumbledore sighed.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"   
"You know, Padma." Hermione said, looking into her deep blue eyes.  
"I do. I saw it all. Everything...the Sorcerer's Stone...the Chamber of Secrets...all of it...everything." Padma said, her voice cracking.  
"What?" Harry asked gently. "How?"  
"My family...all of my family is really good at Divination and seeing into the future."  
"It must be awful..." Harry said, patting her back.   
"It is...I don't want....I don't want to....to see the future...It ruins everything."  
"Then don't see it..." Hermione said, rather harshly.   
"It just pops out...especially when I'm sleeping...I don't think I can control it...it's too much." Padma said, the sobbing had ceased to tiny sniffles but her whole face was blotchy.  
"It's ok, Padma." Harry said, running his fingers through her now tangle hair. "I get them too. Except mine is of the past." For some reason, Hermione wanted to yell...just shut up....and slap her or something. But she didn't.   
"Ok. Well, Padma...I think you should give it a rest." Dumbledore said, smiling at them. "By the way, detention starts tomorrow."   
"Detention??? I thought we were going to save the world and we'd be heroes. But before that we get detention?"  
"Well, yes. I don't want spies like Malfoy report that after Ms. Kwan Lee threatened you of a week's detention then after talking to me you get off."   
"So we won't be able to go to the Dance?"  
"Yes."   
"Good evening, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Patil... I hope you have a nice dinner."  
"How about Padma? Would she be able to um... go to the Gryffindor Tower and be a Gryffindor?""Well, as far as we know...we don't want Voldemort to think that we've got the Fabulous Four...now would we?" 


End file.
